The present invention relates to a fuel metering arrangement for a gas turbine engine, such as a jet engine, primarily for use in aircraft.
It is conventional practice to meter the fuel flow to a gas turbine engine by the use of a metering valve having a metering orifice of which the area is variable according to fuel demand, usually under the control of a closed loop servo-system. It is important to maintain the pressure drop across the metering valve substantially constant and this is commonly achieved by connecting a pressure drop regulator valve between the inlet and outlet sides of the metering valve.